


All I Ever Needed

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, Nervous Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, References to Castiel/Other(s), References to Dean/Other(s), Running Away, Safe Haven, Slow Romance, Violence, Widowed, they will get together eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based loosely of of safe haven.... oh who am i kidding there will be quite a few references :)<br/>Castiel leaves a distructive relationship and finds him self in a small town, full of kind and friendly faces.<br/>If only he could get rid of his past he might be able to let himself be happy again ... maybe even with the charming freckled shop owner in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Needed

My name is Jimmy Milton, well it was my birth name anyways. Im going to tell you a little story about how one of the biggest decisions I made to improve my life for the better, finally lead me to my happy ending.

At last.

The rain cascaded relentlessly down upon the deserted col de sac, all the lights were on but no one was really home, his neighbours every one of them were just carbon copies of one another.

No one ever blinked an eye to something out of the ordinary, all they knew was as long as they weren’t involved in it then it just wasn’t a problem that they thought needed to be dealt with.

Little did they know the scenes that were unfolding just a few doors down.

 

Jimmy blindly reached for anything he could grab at hands length that would be of value to him over an unknown period of time. He searched the vast walk in closet for a bag, something sturdy but light enough for him to carry in a hurry.

Grabbing the first rail of clothing he could find, he slung it in to his carry on. He really didn’t have time to be picky, not when time was of the essence. Grabbing his late mother’s ring from his bed side counter he slipped it gently into his pocket. All his other physical positions meant nothing, they were just tasteless gifts brought for him by practical strangers.

Creeping slowly out from behind his bedroom door, he listened for anything a noise, a shift in the air around him.

No stirring could be heard from the adjacent room, just the consistent rhythm of the grandfather clock as the hands moved methodically creating a ticking noise. Jimmy used to find the noise soothing when he was home alone, he would sit on the window bench reading a book whenever he had a spare moment between doing all the housework.

Hearing nothing meant he was safe. At least for now. He really needed to get out of this house. His life was depending on it.

Tiptoeing slowly through the house, as so not to let even a floor board creak Jimmy made it to the front door. Unbolting the latch Jimmy took one last look at his home, this would be the last time he would ever step foot in this place if he was lucky.

Walking through the doors threshold felt refreshing, like a cool balm bathing him all over.

Rain soon saturated him in a swift and frenzied gust of wind. The weather was being as characteristically wet as could be this time of year.

Rushing from the front step of his wooden porch Jimmy began to sprint, the ice chill of the wind keeping him constantly alert to his surroundings. The sounds of traffic could be heard in the distance as well as the strangely comforting buzz of electricity running through the power lines.

Eventually Jimmy made it the two blocks he needed in order to get a head start, he just needed one more thing. The only thing left that was preventing him from escape. Money.

His only loyal friend in this town, Meg knew of his living situation and feared for him greatly. Gradually over a select period of 5 months she’d helped him to raise the money he needed to get out of town for good, just enough so he could start again.

It had taken a while for the money to begin to pile up with Jimmy finding it hard to leave the house most days and Megs work at the local psych ward wasn’t paying the best of money due to recent budget cuts.

Turning into the next block, he was mere houses from Meg’s apartment.

Reaching the building’s intercom, he anxiously pressed the number for Meg’s floor. He kept a constant eye out in case he was being followed, the street was deserted of course.

However he was on borrowed time after all so as soon as possible he needed to be on the next coach out of town.

Within seconds Meg’s sarcastic yet pleasant voice filtered out through the grainy little speakers.

“Jimmy? Oh thank god you got out!” she beamed over the line with obvious joy and relief.

Jimmy remained silent, knowing he would be happy to talk once he was safely locked inside of Meg’s apartment.

“Alight then come on up angel face, I’ve got all the things you’ll need” she answered for him, obviously sensing his growing displeasure to be standing around alone on the streets. She quickly pressed the button for the buildings doors to be unlocked.

Inside the building, the elevator would by far the quickest way up to Meg’s floor, so Jimmy reluctantly entered the elevator platform. He managed to remain calm for the most part as he passed the approaching floors, nearing Meg’s apartment in less than a minute. The metal walls were confining and claustrophobic for sure but at least he was the only one there.

Enclosed spaces weren’t exactly his favourite but who could blame him after some of the things he’d been through.

The loud ding signalling his arrival however got the better of him, making his heart clench and his breathing falter momentarily, even when he knew it was gunna happen the abruptness of the sound still never ceased to surprise him. Even now.

Stepping out of the confining elevator and into the hallway Jimmy walked stiffly towards Megs door, of which swung open before he could even reach it. Meg gave him a gentle smile, not paying attention to his paled skin and bruised neck. She ushered him inside giving him the briefest of hugs before walking off into her living room beckoning with her hand for him to follow her in there.

Walking through the small entry way Jimmy stepped out into the living area of the apartment, Meg was bustling around her coffee table stuffing tin foil covered packages into a small rucksack hung off of her arm.

“I’ve packed you some food for the journey so you don’t go hungry” she admitted smiling slightly while zipping up the bag.

“I’ve also brought you some hair dye, I mean I love your golden brown locks as much as the next person but being a different colour will make you a lot little less recognisable…. Why don’t we get it dyed now while there’s still time. Ok?” she asked reaching out a hesitant hand for him to take.

Looking from her hand to hardwood floor Jimmy walked slowly towards her, placing his still slightly shaking palm into her smooth open hands. She pulled him wordlessly towards the bathroom, instructing him to sit on the side of her bath while she unpacked the dyes contents. Methodically setting up and mixing them together.

She was right of course if he truly wanted a fresh start, he needed to look different. Unrecognizable. He wasn’t too sure a bottle of hair dye was gunna do just that but at least it was a start.

“Alright you ready to begin?” she asked turning to face him with a sealed and set bottle of dark hair dye grasped in her glove covered hand.

Nodding his confirmation, she set to work. Slathering his hair in the dark substance making sure she got every strand, massaging it deeply into his scalp. On a few occasions he twitched if she went over a healing bruise or small cut, but other than that he sat stock still in silence.

After she was finished they set the timer and waited restlessly for the time that they could wash it off. During this time Meg managed to get him to allow her tend to his injuries, surveying him for any that could be serious. Lucky for him it was just a few cuts and bruises, they would heal over time. No need for any big medical treatment.

Meg who had found herself in deep concentration cleaning around a cut on his arm and a small nick on his neck, jumped at the sound of the timer that disrupted the eerie silence between them.

Jimmy too jumped at the sound, the apartment had been deadly silent before. He was half expecting the noise to be a knock on the door, someone who’d found him, someone who was gunna make him return home back to the violence and abuse.

It wasn’t though; it was just the timer letting them know that he was one step closer to leaving then he was before.

That he might be able to slip away into the night undetected.

Bending over the side of the small bath he began to scrub his hair, lathering up the dye and letting it run down the plug hole in a mud coloured trail.

Once he was finished, Meg held out a towel for him to dry his hair on. He took it as he walked towards the mirror on the opposite wall, ready to see his new look for himself.

Ruffling his hair with the cotton thread towel he unveiled his now dark almost ebony coloured locks. It was different certainly, not bad though just something he would need to get used to.

A low whistle came from behind him, Meg walked into the view of the mirror catching his eyes momentarily before he looked down cheeks suddenly a little pinker.

“Looking good Milton, all you need to do now is change out of the blood covered shirt and you will be ready to get out of here” she said, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind.

Gripping on to her hand for support he took a steadying breath, before heading out of the bathroom in search of his carry on and a new change of clothes. He found an old blue hoodie he’d used to wear during his college years and slipped over his head as soon as he’d had discarded the blooded shirt. A hoodie would be enough to disguise him he thought just enough to cover his face and still gradually drying brunet locks.

“Moneys in the bag already, spend it wisely and find somewhere safe for yourself…. call me as soon as you’re settled” Meg ordered as she handed him the rucksack and lead him to the front door.

He pulled the door open but before he could leave Jimmy pulled her into a final bone crushing goodbye, thanking her for all that she’d done for him over the years.

Then he was slipping out into the night once again, on his way to Atlanta bus station in search of any location he deemed far enough that he would remain unfound and safe.

Reaching the station didn’t take long, it was crowded as to be expected on a Friday night. With hard working men and women wanting to return home to their families and intoxicated women on hen nights wanting to travel anywhere that had a bar they hadn’t already been to hundreds of times.

Jimmy approached the front desk looking at the bus schedules on the monitor behind the receptionist. There was a coach about to leave in 10 minutes time, traveling east throughout the night. That would be perfect.

Fishing out the money from his rucksack he quickly gave over his information and paid for his ticket, now noticing the flashing blue lights of the cop car waiting outside the station.

Sprinting through the exit doors he made his way towards his awaiting coach, joining the line of people boarding for the journey.

Walking through the aisles of chairs Jimmy decided he would feel better at the back of the bus away from prying eyes and nosey whispers.

His heart was pounding as the cops bustled out through the exit shouting orders for the bus across from them to stay in their bay while the began a search. Just as they began to inspect the bus, Jimmy’s coach left the bay area exiting from the stations metal gates and beginning on their long trek out east.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Jimmy allowed himself to relax against the coaches’ interior, letting his mind wonder as to where he might end up, defiantly not somewhere that was crowded and busy but somewhere that was warming and welcoming enough to call home.

He didn’t let himself worry over the big details of where he was going to live or how he was going to pay for himself once he wound up there. For now he just wanted to rest his aching muscles and pounding head.

Drifting into a dreamless sleep Jimmy mind tried to block out his bad memories from the past, too stop the steady stream of nightmares threatening to consume him.

All the while the coach travelled on throughout numerous highways and interchanges bringing him closer to what would become his final destination.

**Author's Note:**

> if i have made any spelling or grammar errors do let me know :)
> 
> other than that feedback is most apprieciated ... i hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
